Revolution
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and Mokona fall in the middle of Starish's live concert. But before this... And after... Read and discover! Characters: Natsu/Syo; Otoya/Tokiya; Cecil/Camus; Ren/Masa; Kuro/Fai; Haruka/OC
1. Chapter 1

**TRC & UTAPRI CROSSOVER **** REVOLUTION**

**Rated: T for sexy language xD[non smut – sorry but I can't write it xb]**

**Couples: Natsu/Syo; Otoya/Tokiya; Cecil/Camus; Ren/Masa; Kuro/Fai; Haruka/OC [I only mention the couple didn't develop history, since this is a BL story xb]**

**First of all… My English is really simple, but I think you can realize it and enjoy in the same the story =]**

**Okey, this is my first crossover, but I really like it a lot x]**

**I think I can describe everything in a sexy way without being explicit xD**

**Enjoy ;]**

* * *

**Glossary: *****Kohitsuji-san – Lamb**

***Girl - Starish group thought that Fai is a girl, 'cause of his beautiful appearance**

***Shirou Manjuu – White ball of meat**

***Kurogane-san – Fai is only present Kurogane to the group, just like in Kobato episode 20[if you don't know, go and see ;) ]**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Starish Live Concert – Somewhere in Tokyo.**

Ren "Kohitsuji-san* we're the next, right?"

"Eh? Yes, it seems that someone of the other group got sick so, the concert was delayed one hour." Answered Haruka.

"Who? That person is alright?" Asked Otoya.

"I really don't know… I hope so." Answered concerned the cute girl.

Who was concerned too, but about the girl was Tokiya. However, who spoke and calmed the redhead girl was Natsuki "Haru-chan, it's ok… Everything will be ok, don't worry so much, né?"

"Shinomiya-san…" the girl smiled "Thank you."

Natsuki blushed a bit and Syo, the little blond boy of the popular singing group, jealously of that moment between both intervene annoyed "Haruka, you shouldn't worry about anyone… You're a great person, but we don't want to see you this way for anyone that we don't really know so… Be happy whit us, ok?"

Haruka smiled feeling much better and said "Syo-chan, thank you so much, I'm much better now."

Ren laughed and said to Masato and Cecil "He was jealous."

Masato and Cecil answered "Yeah… He was truly jealous."

Actually, Syo could hear their comments and really annoyed shouted "OYE YOU! I COULD HEAR THAT COMMENT!"

"Oh really? It's ok, I'm not sorry so it's ok, since what I said was true…" Said Ren provocatively.

Syo blushed and shouted again "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Ren answered "What you exactly hear." Smiled.

"YOU…" Syo was prepared to running and hit Ren's face, when Natsuki grabbed his arm and said "Calm down Syo-chan, Ren-chan was just joking."

"HUH?! Just joking? He is provoking me, just look at his face… That idiot!" Syo was trying to loosen up but Natsuki annoyed, pulled him to another place where anyone could see them. "Oye Natsuki…! What're you doing?!" Natsuki never answered "OYE! Let me go! NATSU…"

Before he could speak, Natsuki pushed him against a wall.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Tokiya walked in Haruka's direction and said whithout stop walk "Smile…" Haruka look at Tokiya very surprised and the boy added "Just smile… Always." Haruka showed a timid smile and said "Thank you, Ichinose-san."

Seeing that moment, Otoya felt a little pain in his chest and pressed his clothes between his fingers as if trying ignore that annoying pain.

"What's happen Otoya?" Asked Cecil, who was next to the redhead boy.

"Eh? Oh… No it's just… I'm anxious for the live…" Said Otoya always smiling ignoring his heart's sadness.

"Everyone, I'm going to talk with someone for news. I'll be back." Said the girl.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Na-tsuki…" The little blond boy said, a bit surprised for the tall blond boy's reaction. Without a word from the other, Syo said "What are you doing? Why did you pull me to this place?"

Natsuki smiled and answered "Because I want Syo-chan just for me."

Ashamed Syo said "Wha-What're you saying? Idiot Natsuki, let me go! I'm going to punch Ren's fa…"

Natsuki approached his face from the little blond's face and told him really annoyed "Syo-chan, you know… Why are you speak about Ren? Was true?"

Without understand, Syo asked "Huh?! True?!"

"About you, being jealous… Was that true?" Asked the tall blond in a scary way.

"HUH?! CAN YOU STOP ASKING THAT?! It WASN'T true! I wasn't jealous, I was just…" The boy stopped searching for words.

"Was just…" Natsuki was intensively staring at Syo and the boy was very ashamed thought _"This idiot! What's up with him? GRR! I'm going to punch him and leave him here!"_

"So… I'm waiting for an answer… Was just what?" Asked persistently the green eyed boy.

"Natsuki can you stop with this annoying talk?! I was just comforting Haruka! Now let me…"

"NO!" Said Natsuki furious.

"HUH?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"No, you weren't just comforting Haruka! You WERE jealous!"

"HUH?! NATSUKI YOU IDI…" but before Syo could complete his speech, Natsuki sealed his lips with a deep kiss.

Incredulous and ashamed Syo was trying to stop but he couldn't _"Stupid! Idiot! Why his kisses are so good?! Why my lips are asking for his?! _ _I'm melting… My tongue, my lips, my hands, my heart, my entire body is melting."_

Their lips parted. Syo was breathless, Natsuki too but smiled provoking the little blue eyed boy and said "Né Syo-chan… Can you tell me now?"

Truly blushed and with problems for controlling his body, Syo whispered "Na-tsu-ki… Y-you… Why did… I… Can't bre-breathe…"

Natsuki smiled slyly "Really? Then do you want some help?" The tall blond boy, approached more and more his face from Syo's and the little boy thought _"Why Natsuki his doing this to me? He's just like Sa-Sa-Satsuki! But… But he has his glasses…"_

"So Syo-chan… Do you want mouth-to-mouth?"

Syo blushed even more and recovering his control answered really ashamed "You… You idiot! Who wants that from you?"

The tall boy said with a sadness expression "I see…"

"Natsuki?" But the boy rapidly thought _"NO! I can't fall for his expression!" _ "Le-let me go!" Said abruptly the blue eyed boy.

With this, Natsuki leave Syo and the little boy run into the other's place.

"I'm sorry Syo-chan. I'm… sorry." Said Natsuki just to himself.

* * *

**Starish Stage**

"Ah… you came back Syo-chan" Said Otoya smiling.

"Yeah" Answered Syo.

"Where's Natsuki?" Asked Cecil.

Hearing the other's name, Syo blushed and exalted answered "Who knows! I don't care!"

Haruka approached from the group again and said "Everyone you're coming in ten minutes."

"Okey Kohitsuji-san"

"Eh… Where's Natsuki?" Asked the innocent girl.

Syo blushed again and he was starting to feel uncomfortable because of the tall blond boy's name. Cecil answered what Syo had said before and, seeing the little boy's face, Haruka approached, touch in his forehead and added "Syo-chan your face is too red… Not feeling well? Maybe you have a fever…"

Ren laughed provocatively and said "He's alright kohitsuji-san, don't worry… His problem has blond hair and green eyes, right Syo?"

Haruka stared at the sexy blond boy of the singing group without understand the explanation. On the other hand, Syo stared at the playboy of Starish very furious.

Masato said relative to Ren's response "Why are you so meddlesome? That's not your problem Jinguji."

Ren stared to Masato with uncomfortable look in his eyes "Tsk! Do you have a problem with my attitude?"

The blue haired boy didn't answer just looked to the other's eyes. Worried Haruka said "I'm going to look for Shinomya-san…"

"You don't have to, Haru-chan." Said the green eyed boy, who's coming toward Starish.

"Shinomya-san! You're the next, where have you been?" Asked the innocent girl.

"I saw something interesting…" Answered Natsuki.

Syo trembled to looking into Natsuki's eyes and avoided his glance.

Someone came until their stage and said "Haruka-san, you're coming in 5minutes."

Haruka smiled and answered to the staff person. "So everyone, good luck!"

They approached to the redhead girl and kissing her hands one by one said "We're lucky thanks to you Haruka."

The little cute girl blushed smiling and leave them for the live concert.

* * *

**Starish Group [seconds for the live]**

Cecil said "We're ready, right?"

All answered "Yeah!"

Then, they go to their positions and the live started.

_Song: MAJI LOVE1000%_

"10… Are you ready?" Otoya sang.

"9… Are you ready?" Masato sang.

"8… Are you ready?" Natsuki sang.

The fans were very excited and were screaming things like _"KYAAAH! Tokiya marry me!"_ or _"Ren, give me your shirt!"_ or _"All of you, strip your clothes!". _

But the singing group were now accustomed to that reactions and continued.

"7…6…" All sang.

"5… Are you ready?" Tokiya sang.

"4… Are you ready?" Ren sang.

"3… Are you ready?" Syo sang.

"2…1…" All were prepared to sing and dance when, a huge blob of something unknown to their eyes, fall in the middle of the stage dropping a little brown haired boy with amber eyes, a strange white and oval creature on his shoulder, a tall dark haired scary boy as if he was part of a yakuza group with red eyes that resembled blood and a beautiful blond haired girl*** **with beautiful blue eyes like two precious sapphires.

Everyone were incredulous.

"Hum… It seems that we surprised everybody" Said the beautiful blond girl to her group.

"Of course we do! This stupid Shirou Manjuu* doesn't know were stop." Said very annoyed the yakuza boy.

"Puu! Don't blame Mokona… Mokona can't control herself!" The strange white creature said.

"Hum… I really think that we should do something, because everyone is staring at us…" Said the brown haired boy.

The fans were know astonished by that arrival of the three strangers and couldn't react.

Then, Syo told "Wh-Who are you?!" All the three look to the little boy and he continued. "My name is Syo… Kurusu Syo and you?!"

The blond smiled and answered "Syo-kun né… My name is Fai D. Fluorite, but you can call me just Fai, it's ok. This little boy is named Syaoran, then this little and cute creature is Mokona Modoki…"

"But you can call Mokona just Mokona. And that dark haired person is Kuro-daddy!" Said the little creature.

Furious, Kurogane grabbed the little Mokona and shouted "YOU DAMN SHIROU MANJUU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, GET READY!"

Everyone were more incredulous and smiling Fai said "That person's name is Kurogane-san*."

Kurogane stared to all Starish group and they stay a bit scared.

Then Natsuki always smiling said "Oh, so you're Fai-chan, he is Syao-chan, that little and CUTE creature is Moko-chan and he…"

Scared for Natsuki's nicknames, Kurogane try to speak "Oye…" but Natsuki continued "He is Kuro-chan… Nice to meet you, I'm Shinomya Natsuki, just Natsuki it's alright… this little CUTE boy is Kurusu Syo-chan … That boy is Jinguji Ren-kun... The other by his side is Hijirikawa Masato-kun… That two are Aijima Cecil-kun and Otoya Ittoki-kun respectively… Lastly he's Ichinose Tokiya-kun. We're part of STARISH group."

"Nice to meet you Starish group." Said Fai smiling.

"OYE YOU… MY NAME IS KUROGANE!" Said furious the ninja.

Natsuki smiled and said "You're just like Syo-chan… You're reaction it's so innocent." Kurogane stayed very upset and the others laughed a lot.

Suddenly, Ren approached Fai and said kissing his hand making the other blush "Welcome to Tokyo and nice to meet you, Lady-chan*" Smiled provocatively.

"_Lady-chan? Hum… Maybe he thinks that I…" _Fai didn't know what to say before such discovery.

Syaoran blushed with Ren's attitude and Mokona said also blushing "Incredible! That person is a gentleman! Waa… Mokona also want to be kissed in the hands!"

Kurogane very upset by the palyboy's attitude said "You idiot! That boy isn't a gentleman at all! And you don't have hands, you have paws!"

"How cruel Kurogane! Mokona has hands too!" Cried the cute white creature.

"It's true… How cruel! You shouldn't treat a girl this way… Ku-ro-chan!" Said Ren approaching of Mokona and provoking Kurogane.

Haruka, who came back to stage to see how the concert was, stayed very surprised seeing that moment. "EH?! What's happening here?!" Asked the girl running into the stage.

"Nanami-san!" Said Masato surprised to see her.

"Hijirikawa-san who're these persons?"

"They're… Hum… I really don't know." Answered the blue haired boy.

Haruka saw all the multitude and said to the three "Come with me… And you…" pointing to the singing group. "You should start again the concert, your fans are truly furious! Good luck"

The concert start again while Haruka explained everything to Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and Mokona.

"So… We are in Tokyo, a japanese city right? What a pity, né Kuro-sama?" Said Fai smiling.

"HUH?! What is?" Asked confused Kurogane.

"Well... This place isn't your Japan." The ninja didn't answer, so Fai continued "Oh Kuro-sama is sad." Said messing with the dark haired ninja.

"I'M NOT SAD!" Shouted Kurogane.

"So… What's happening?! Why are you doing that face?" Asked the mage innocently.

"This place… I don't like it" Answered serious Kurogane.

Hearing that, Haruka asked "EH?! Why not Kurogane-san?"

For moments the ninja didn't answered so, the little Mokona could be hearing singing while the Starish group were singing too. Syaoran was very amazed with the group's performance.

"Because… Just look! How can they move like that? Why are they moving in that way? And the hysterical girls?! They're VERY annoying!" Answered really confused and annoyed Kurogane.

Haruka said "But… Kurogane-san, this is a live music concert… In your city this doesn't exist?!"

"There are some live performances, but anyone moves this way so… So…" Kurogane was searching for a definition.

"So sexy?!" Added Fai mocking with the embarrassed ninja.

"HUH?! Sesesese-sexy?! WHAT'RE YOU SAYING YOU STUPID IDIOT?!" Shouted Kurogane truly ashamed.

Now, the music changed and what could be hearing was _Maji LOVE2000%. _

Kurogane looked to the group because of the sudden change of music and Syaoran very blushed said "I've to say that… they really… stir up quite well."

Upset, Kurogane said "HUH?! Kid what're you saying? Where…"

But, before he could continue, on the stage, Ren, Natsuki and Otoya did their sexy waist moves. Blankly, Kurogane couldn't stop looking at the dance of Starish since he was very astonished. The more the sexy guys were moving, the more Kurogane blushed, followed by Fai and Syaoran who were very amazed.

"They're really a-a-amazing Haruka-chan!" Said Fai truly flushed for their performance relative to that song.

"They truly are… All of them worked so much, they really deserve all this popularity." Said smiling the cute innocent girl.

Kurogane was possessed by shame, his jaw was dropped and his mouth was open as much astonishment "Wha…Wha…What are they doing? Tha… Tha… That dance is indecent! Why are they mo… mo… moving in that way?!"

Everyone were amazed with the concert and after a couple of songs, the Starish Live Concert was over.

* * *

**Later when all dined**

Fai approached Tokiya and asked smiling "Hum… Your name is Tokiya right?" Then, suddenly a restaurant employee pushed Fai and who steadied his fall was Tokiya.

Otoya, who had come now to the dinner's table, seeing that hug between the beautiful girl and his friend, said regardless of the others "To-Tokiya what're you doing?!"

Everyone stared at the redhead boy quite surprised and Natsuki asked "I…Ittoki-kun, are you alright?!"

"Otoya this is…" Tokiya was trying to justify but couldn't, because the excited and friendly boy said very exalted "I-I know what's that… But I… I…" Ashamed by his own reaction, and sad for having spoiled the pleasant dining cried "I'M LEAVING!" Began to run out of the restaurant.

Tokiya abruptly stood up "OTOYA!"

"Tokiya-kun, I apologize… I never thought that boy was…"

But before Fai could speak, Tokiya said "Don't worry, it's everything ok. Everyone I'm going to see him, sorry for what happened. See you tomorrow." Then the tall blue haired boy, leave his group on the restaurant, and ran up to meet his friend, Otoya Ittoki.

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle of the street…**

Otoya ran without stop in the middle of the street, crashing against others. From his eyes, were dropping countless tears and went through his head some thoughts _"Why I had to react like that? I'm so idiot! With Haru-chan too… I just… I just don't like it! This means that I'm…" _Otoya stops running, and his tears stop falling too. _"I'm in the middle of them? I don't want to! I love Haru-chan, I love Tokiya too… Then…" _Otoya fell on his knees and said looking at the distant sky, that now let drop some cold drops of water "I knew it! I don't deserve Tokiya's friendship!" A drop of water fall... Then another… Another… Another… Suddenly, starts raining heavily.

The redhead boy was now soaked in his clothes but, especially, in his eyes from the tears that ran all over his face.

Minutes after, a concerned voice says "Otoya…"

Hearing that voice, the boy turns back abruptly and scared says "To-To-kiya…" The red haired boy got ready to run, when Tokiya quickly grabs his wrist and shout "OTOYA, WHY ARE YOU RUNNING? STOP running…" The tall blue haired boy said, lowering the tone of his voice.

No one could be seen in that street, it was just the two of them. Otoya remained quiet. His body was shaking due to Tokiya's touch. Tokiya felt very impatient, his eyes had no brightness.

"Why are you shaking?!" Asked Tokiya.

Hearing his voice, Otoya clenched his own eyes and thought _"Why is he here?! Why did he come after me? I'm feeling nervous… I don't want him to know about my selfish wishes! Why did he had to touch me? My heart is intensively pounding… I'm shaking…"_

"OTOYA!" Shouted again Tokiya. "Otoya… Why don't you talk to me? Fai-san just fell because there was an employee who was against him... That hug was just…"

Suddenly the quiet boy said "I don't deserve your friendship…"

"Huh? What are you…"

"Do you know Tokiya, I think it might be better if we just were bonded to be friends…"

Harshly, Tokiya pulls Otoya for himself and grabs him by the waist with one hand, while the other remains grabs him by the wrist. The red eyed boy was shocked by the sudden movement, and Tokiya was upset by the other's words.

"Why are you saying this? Did I do something to you?" Otoya avoided his question and glance, looking to another place. Furious, the blue eyed and haired boy grabbed the other with more force and against himself. Feeling his heartbeat in a hurry, Ittoki trembled more and more, feeling unable to breath, speak, look, think… His body against the other was now losing control.

Tokiya called softly the name of the redhead boy and Ittoki felt deeply the other's breath, voice and body. So, Otoya started to speak, leaving Tokiya surprised "I… I can…" At first, the blue eyed boy couldn't understand a single word that was spoken by his friend's mouth. "O-Otoya, I can't understand what are you saying…" Otoya's breath was deep and his voice was agitated but Ittoki spoke again "I'm losin… I can't… anym-more… To…"

"You can't? I'm not understanding… Otoya what's happening?" Asked Tokiya quite worried.

Ittoki spoke again "Ho-hot… I'm feeling hot…"

"Huh? You feeling hot? Do you have a fev…" But suddenly Otoya kissed softly Tokiya's lips and he was very admired. Even being a soft kiss, Otoya clenched with all his strength his eyes. He was a bit low so in order to reached his friend's lips, Otoya raised his feet. His body was shaking even more than before, and his temperature was increasing more and more every passing second.

* * *

**Meanwhile in restaurant**

Mokona was messing with Kurogane, Syaoran was talking with Natsuki and Cecil, on the other hand Fai was truly worried for Tokiya and Otoya.

"Fai-san it's everything ok, don't worry so much." Said Haruka.

The mage smiled "Thank you Haruka-chan, you're a good person just like…" Fai interrupted his speech.

"Just like?" Asked the girl.

"Just like a little cute girl that I know." Answered the beautiful mage.

Kurogane, who was now attentive to Fai's reaction, approached and said "You're an idiot." Surprised Fai didn't say anything. "Why are you so concerned about that two idiots?"

Fai opened his eyes admired, then closed it and smiling answered "Because they're the special person from each other. Do you know what I mean right, Kuro-sama?" Kurogane simply stared to the beautiful blond mage who was a little pink and smiling.

Then blushed and said avoided the other's smile and color "Tsk you idiot!"

Seeing that moment, Haruka smiled and asked "Fai-san, Kurogane-san… Do you love each other too?"

They looked quickly to the little girl and the ninja shouted very exalted "WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT'RE YOU SAYING?!"

"Huh? I'm sorry, I just thought…" Haruka was now really embarrassed and slurred.

The boy's group approached to Kurogane and Ren said "Leave her alone, you idiot yakuza boy!"

Kurogane stared at Ren so, between them the ambient was very intense. The ninja hated the playboy and the playboy hated the yakuza boy.

Syaoran said trying calmed Kurogane "Kurogane-san come with me to that place." Pointed to a corner of the restaurant that had a door to the outside.

Masato drank the rest of the juice of his glass and said "Stop mess with the others. You don't have nothing to do with them, even less their problems."

"Hijirikawa!" Said Ren very upset with his friend's comment. They just looked at each other and no more words were spoken.

* * *

**In the street…**

A few more seconds and their lips parted. Tokiya still grabbing the other's wrist and in the waist. He couldn't react. Otoya opened slowly his eyes and seeing his friend's incredulous face said quite scared "To-Tokiy-a… I…" On the verge of tears, Otoya could loosen up from the arms of the boy who kissed before and ran as fast as he could, leaving Tokiya alone in the middle of the street unable to move, leading only two fingers to his lips, touching them gently as if he could still feel the kiss of the redhead boy.

* * *

**So, this was the 1****st**** chapter… I really don't know how this story will end up, but I'm going to do my best ;] **

**I hope you enjoyed =)**

**Reviews and chuu***


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** chapter… This chapter is hum… I think it's sexier than the 1****st****, but well I don't if you'll think the same [I would like to know your opinion]**

**I hope that you may enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it x]**

**Enjoy ;]**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**In the next day**

Fai was raised, looking through the window of the room. Mokona, who woke up now, feeling the aura of the mage, jumped out of the bed for Fai's lap "Fai, what's happening?"

Fai smiled "Really… Mokona you're incredible."

"That's 1 of the 108 habilities of Mokona. But… Fai, why are you sad? Kurogane did something to you?"

Kurogane, who was lying on bed said turning to the other side "It wasn't me! That idiot only cares for nothing!"

Suddenly, someone knocks the door and receiving permission to enter says "Good morning. Hum… The breakfast is served, if you want you can go."

Fai smiling asks "You are hum… Cecil-kun, right?" Cecil waved "Thank you."

"So, I'm waiting outside." Said the boy.

Cecil was preparing to leave but Fai added "Hum Cecil-kun… Tokiya-kun and Otoya-kun…"

Cecil smiled "Don't worry Fai-san, they're okay. I'm waiting here."

So, Cecil left the room, looked to the large windows that were on the huge hall and said to himself _"I hope… I hope that they can find what they're looking for."_

Minutes later, the three travelers left the room and Cecil, who was waiting for them said smiling "So, let's go to our part of the camp?"

"Huh? But aren't we on our part?" Asked Syaoran.

"Yes, but here are our dorms… Ahead is our private canteen, someone prepares our meals and then are served to all here at the camp." Explained Cecil.

"Cecil-kun, why are you here in this place?" Asked Fai.

"Oh it's true, yesterday no one could explain nothing to you… So is this… We, Starish group, did our debut and our school prepared a camp called "StarsCamp" where we will, together with more six singing and dancing groups, train to do many concerts and this way we can save money to make a tour through Europe. Well, -that's not the only reason but it's the most important." Said the bluegreen eyed boy.

"What's the other reason?" Asked again the brown haired boy.

Cecil looked at him and answered "It's like a contest, at each concert, each group has points then, the most famous singing group will record an album."

"That's fantastic right?" Said cheerfully Fai. However, Cecil didn't answer and looked away. "Eh? Cecil-kun…"

Suddenly a very happy voice called "Fai-chan! Syao-chan! Moko-chan! Kuro-chan!"

Everyone looked up and there was Natsuki, Haruka, Masato and Ren sitting at a huge table.

Annoyed Kurogane said "YOU…. IT'S KUROGANE!"

Natsuki laughed and Kurogane was now more upset.

They climbed a small barrier to reach the others. Before them stood an enormous table, on the outside, full of many and different types of food.

The travelers looked around and everywhere was surrounded for Nature. Since that place could be seen the dorms where they were before. If they looked a little more for left, they can see a small creek surrounded by exotic plants and trees… A little more to the left, they can see a large building, whose name they didn't know but would soon find out. On the other hand, if they looked for the right, they can see a large and natural waterfall surrounded too with exotic plants and trees. A little more for the right and they could see a beautiful lake with some wooden boats and more at the bottom was a small bridge connecting the waterfall to the lake. Yet, behind them, the barrier where they rose would give the largest building that was in that place. That largest building, was just like the dorms, an European-style house.

"This place is amazing!" Exclaimed Syaoran very curious about every corner. Everyone looked surprised at him, making him blush. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

Natsuki laughed and said "It's okay Syao-chan. If you want, we can show you every place of this island."

"We would love." Said Fai.

* * *

**After breakfast, on the lake**

Ren and Masato accompanied Fai and Kurogane and this way, Natsuki and Haruka accompanied Syaoran and Mokona.

"So Lady-chan, you traveled for different worlds right? I never thought that could exist another worlds…" Said the playboy to Fai.

Fai smiled, always looking around, and said "Yeah, few people know about another worlds but, not everyone can travel through that worlds."

"Then, who can travel?"

"That's a secret Ren-kun." Said smiling at the boy making him blush.

Ren was ready to grab Fai, when Masato appeared in their midst and said "Jinguji, did you say to Fai-san about our concert yesterday?"

Very upset Ren stared to the blue haired boy "Hijirikawa!"

Masato looked at his friend and only smiled, provoking further the playboy.

**Another place of the Island**

"WOW! Natsuki-san this island is gorgeous!" The more Syaoran saw, more admired he was.

"Hehe! I'm glad you like it!" Said the blond.

The little white creature, jumped from Syaoran's shoulder to Natsuki's shoulder and said "Natsuki, why are you sad?"

"Huh? Mokona!" Said the brown haired boy embarrassed for Mokona's attitude.

Natsuki opened his eyes of astonishment and asked "Why… are you asking that?"

"Because Natsuki never has his heart on his smile." Reply concerned the little Mokona, leaving the green eyed boy even surprised.

The blond remained some seconds quiet then, smiled and said cheerfully as if Mokona hadn't asked nothing "So… Do you want to see the waterfall?"

Syaoran said with shining eyes "Can we?"

"Of course Syao-chan! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

**In the dorms**

Cecil returned to the dorms, went to his room and found Camus resting on the couch. Took some steps toward the man, once there ducked and watched Camus's face.

After a few seconds, Cecil says "In days like these, your face is the only thing that can make me feel better." Then close his eyes and smiles.

Suddenly, the boy feels that something grabs his arm and quickly opens his eyes. Seeing that Camus is awake, blush and ask very muddled "Ca-Camus, you were awake?!"

The man smiles, then pulls the boy for himself and this way Cecil stays on top of Camus's body.

"_HYA! What is he doing? This po-po-position…" _Thought the boy.

"Wai-Wait Camus, what are you doing?"

The man pulls Cecil face for his chest and says "Aijima, was that true?"

"Huh? What?"

"That in days like these my face is the only thing that makes you feel better…"

Cecil blush more and more. "No that's… Huh? Yes… No… I mean…"

The boy continued searching for words when Camus interrupted "Are you unhappy? What's happened?"

Cecil looked away and said with a fallen expression on his face "Did you really go help that girl?"

"Huh that girl… Do you mean Erika-san from Love Wars, the 3rd dancing and singing group?

"Hm… So?" Asked persistently the boy.

"Why are you asking this?"

"I asked first." Said determined Cecil.

Camus sighed and replied "Yeah, I'm going to help her."

"When?" Asked Cecil downcast.

"Starting tomorrow."

"Until when?" Asked again Cecil.

Confused and a little annoyed with so many questions, Camus said "Huh? Aijima why are you asking all this? There's something wrong with you? Do you need something? This looks like an interrogation!"

"Then… I only want to know one more thing… Why are you going help her?"

The man sighed again and replied "Because the principal said so."

The boy remained quite a few seconds, then stood up "I'm leaving."

Camus quickly stood up too and grabbed the other's hand "Wait! What's happening? Why don't you show me your face?"

"Nothing's happening! I'm leaving!"

"AIJIMA!"

"LET ME GO CAMUS!"

"WHY ARE YOU REACT LIKE THIS?"

"I'M NOT REACTING TO NOTHING!"

"AIJIMA!"

The boy began walk trying loosen up from Camus's hand, but the long haired man don't let him go so, they slip into the carpet which was on the floor and one fall on top of another.

The man his on the top and looking into the other's eyes says "Aijima, please tell me what's happening with you."

Cecil blush and push the man "It's nothing! Le-Let me go Camus!"

Suddenly, the long haired man approached his mouth of Cecil's ear and whispers "Aijima, it could be that you are jealous?" Smiles making the other feel his deep breath.

The boy's body quivered incessantly. Feeling the man's breath and body against his, Cecil closed his eyes and said "I'm… I'm not jealous…"

Camus smiles and says "Really? So, can I do something to you and then asking you something?"

Undecided, the boy merely nod.

"Then Aijima, close your eyes please."

He closed it and the man moved his head to the boy's neck. Once there, Camus give it a small kiss.

"Ca-Ca-Camus what.."

"Don't move Aijima!" The man whispered with his lips pressed against Cecil's neck. Unable to act before the touch of Camus's lips, Cecil only could let out a small moan. Again, the long haired man, give another small kiss, but this time something was different, followed by that kiss, came a quick lick and another kiss. The boy trembled more and more. Camus smiled always with his lips against the other's neck.

"What's up Cecil?"

No one answered.

"Huum… I see… You're unable to speak." Said provocking the boy and he only give another moan. "So I'm right… Then what about this?"

After ask that, Camus sucked the boy's neck, offering through, some soft kisses that left Cecil with heavy breathing. Cecil clenched his eyes, took his hand to his mouth and bit as much as he could, to stop the moan that was about to drop.

Camus left the boy's neck and looked at him. Seeing his face, Camus moved a bit, facing Cecil and with a smirk said "Why are you doing that face, with a pleasant expression?"

Cecil opened his eyes slowly, he was breathless, his hand continued between his teeth, on his face could be seen a bright pink and his body was complete unable to move.

"Then, this is my question… What do you feel after this?" Smiled slyly.

After this question the pink on his face turned into a deep red and the boy shouted rising quickly "I…I…I didn't feel anything!" The boy tried to walk but lost his balance. Camus, who showed even a slyly smile on his face, tried help the boy but he pushed him and added "This… This was… This was disgusting!"

Shouting this, Cecil ran out of the room leaving Camus with a shock expression on his face.

* * *

**At the lake**

Ren was really upset with Masato. The tall blond boy said to Fai "Lady-chan…" Ren grabs Masato's arm "Excuse me but I've something important to speak with him. We'll be back okay? Enjoy the view with that yakuza man."

Kurogane gave him a angry look, but the playboy ignored.

"Jinguji stop pull my arm, you're hurting me!" Warned Masato.

"I'm hurting you? Don't joke! You're the one whose hurting me!" Retorted the playboy.

"HUH? Wait… What are you talking about?"

Noticing that they were far enough from Fai and Kurogane, Ren pushed Masato against a rock, getting almost lying on top of him and said looking into his eyes "Why are you always interrupt me when I'm talking to Fai-san? Can you stop that? It's ANNOYING!"

The blue haired boy smiled and replied leaving Ren angrier "It doesn't look like Fai-san is interested in you Jinguji. And… Do you know, Fai-san has a relationship with Kurogane-san, I'm just embarrassed with your behavior!"

The tall blond boy approached his face from Masato's face and said leaving the other a little scared "I'm losing my patience with you Hijirikawa… No, I've lost it! Do you know why? Because I'm tired of you!"

Masato looked away, clenched tightly his hand and said without facing Ren "Oh… Then, that's amazing… I'm glad! Now we should back to them." The blue headed boy tried to get away but Ren was blocking him. "Jinguji, can you move please?"

"Why are you so annoying Hijirikawa?"

"Can you stop insulting me?"

"Why you can't be like the others?"

"Because I'm not the others, I'm different from them, hopefully I'm different"

"Huh? Hopefully? What do you mean?"

"What I exactly said, that I'm completely different from your conquers!"

"My conquers… But I was talking about…" Ren realized something but Masato interrupted.

"And you Jinguji? Why are you so meddlesome and worst than that… Why are you so playboy?"

Ren smiled and said mocking with his friend "So your problem is that I'm playboy?"

"Of course it is! It's mine and the others!"

"Are you sure that's your real problem, or there exist something else?"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe because I never play with you…"

Masato blushed and cried "WHA-WHA-WHAT?!"

Seeing his innocent reaction, Ren's heart beats strongly for a fraction of seconds. Then, smiling says "Oh... So it's true! Then I'm going to grant your wish, Hijirikawa."

Saying this, Ren approaches his mouth from Masato's ears, a bit taken aback, gulps and whispers "So Hijirikawa, what do you want me to do?"

Masato was truly flushed and only could reply "I don't want nothing from you!"

Ren ignored that comment and whispered again "No answer? So I'm going to choose something that I want to do to you."

The blue haired boy even tried to speak, but Ren acted before he could utter a single letter.

The tall blond boy bit Masato's earlobe, then lick it and whispered again with the earlobe of Masato on his mouth "How about this Hijirikawa? Do you like it?"

Masato was unable to speak, he tried with all his strength but he couldn't. He was breathless, his heart was pounding, his body was shaking, his face was covered with a deep red, feeling without control on himself, Masato grabbed Ren's shirt.

Ren only smiled at such reaction and moved his mouth a little behind Masato's ear saying "I'll take that as a yes. And, how about this?" Ren kissed gently on the back of Masato's ear and the blue haired boy narrowed his eyes, dropping a moan. Ren quickly stopped and said moving away from Masato, who didn't having strength, slid to the floor. "Do you know Masato… We've to stop 'cause you're really pure. So I'm going to Fai-san and Kuro-something 'kay? When you have recovered, please come back. See you."

So, Ren left Masato alone, unable to move, breath, speak and think. The blue haired boy only could feel Ren's lips and tongue wrapped his ear.

* * *

**Chuu***

**PS:. Sorry for my simple English with so many mistakes =/)**


End file.
